The Completely Random Adventures Of Sasuke Uchiha
by itachiroxsasukejimareemos
Summary: What can I say? It's random, random, random, and randow, all in one! Did I mention it's random? We hold these truths to be selfevident, that Sasuke Uchiha is emo.


The Completely Random Adventures Of Sasuke Uchiha

_Wazzup my peeps! Now playing at the Dark Side Cinema: I don't know! But what I do know is that this is one of those stories where you never know what'll happen next! It's funny, though. Enjoy. Peace!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_One day, our favorite little emo ninja, Uchiha Sasuke, is watching Pokemon with Uzumaki Naruto._

Sasuke: I love this show. It's so awesome. I wish I could go on all sorts of adventures like this!

Naruto: I know. That would be soooooooo awesome. We'd be, like, so popular.

Sasuke: I know!

Naruto: I know!

Sasuke: I know!

Naruto: I know!

Sasuke: I know!

Naruto: I know!

Sasuke: I know!

Naruto: I know!

Sasuke: I know!

Naruto: I know!

Sasuke: I know!

Naruto: I know!

Sasuke: I know!

Naruto: I know!

(This went on until the show was over. Let's just skip to when they went to the park later.)

Sasuke: I love the park!

Naruto: Me too!

Sasuke: I love the grass!

Naruto: Me too!

Sasuke: I love the trees!

Naruto: Me too!

Sasuke: I love you, Naruto!

Naruto: Me t---- WHAT!

Sasuke: ...U-u-n-nothing...

(Sakura walks by)

Sakura: (in a deep, deep, manly voice) Sup, guys...

Naruto & Sasuke: Hey Saku---WTF!

(Sakura is wearing a biker jacket, an eye patch, and smoking weed)

Sakura: My name's not Sakura anymore. It's Randy.

Naruto & Sasuke: WTF!

Sasuke: ...Um...hello...Randy...?

Naruto & Sasuke: (run)

Randy: (pulls out more weed)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Later at Sasuke's house, he is sitting in his room._

Sasuke: Oh, boy! (reaching for a donught from his mini fridge) I'm gonna go on an adventure!

Naruto: What kind of adventure?

Sasuke: (scared out of his pants, literally) Where'd you...how...HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!?!?

Naruto: Same way you did. I used a key, duh...

Sasuke: HOW DID YOU GET A KEY TO MY HOUSE!?!?

Naruto: Same way you did. I made one, duh...

Sasuke: HOW DID YOU MAKE A KEY TO MY HOUSE!?!?

Naruto: Are we just gonna play 20 Questions all day, or are we going on an adventure?

Sasuke: Who said you were coming?

Naruto: (holding a kunai to Sasuke's teddy bear's neck) Mr. SnugglywugglycuddlyBubbly Jr. said I was coming.

Sasuke: (sobbing and talking extremely fast) LEAVETHEBEARTAKEMEINSTEADPLEASEI'LLDOWHATEVERYOUWANTJUSTDON'THURTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Take me with you.

Sasuke: Fine! Fine! Leave Mr. Snugglywugglycuddlybubbly Jr. alone!

(Naruto slits the bear's throat and drops it, cotton spewing out)

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (begins to cry)

Naruto: And you call _**ME **_a loser?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The next day..._

Sasuke: Ready to go?

Naruto: (much over packed) Sure! (falls over) A little help?

Sasuke: (stretches out his hand to help Naruto up) ...nah... (Naruto falls again)

_Half of an hour later, the boys have reached the Konoha gate. There, the boys ambushed by rouge ninja..._

Naruto: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! We're gonna die! I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into going on some stupid adventure. But noooooooooooo! You wouldn't listen.

Sasuke: Calm down, Naruto. I got this one. (walks over to the 20 some ninja) Hey, big boy. Let me se you get low, low, low, low. Want me to blow ya? I know you do, but, of course, I have to charge. Twenty-five bucks teeth in, but fifty bucks teeth out.

(the ninja take of running, horrified at the images of Sasuke blowing them)

Naruto: WTF?

Sasuke: Let's get going.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Tune In next time on, The Completely Random Adventures Of Sasuke Uchiha where Naruto dies and Sasuke must survive on his own, for all of 45 minutes..._


End file.
